


Dawn

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Love, M/M, Morning, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, bed, reddie sleeping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie wakes up after an amazing night with Richie
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 11





	Dawn

That next morning, the sun hit Eddie’s eyes. Feeling himself in a protective hug, Richie spooned against him. He looked so content. Eddie hated to wake him up. There were moments that people wanted to capture on camera so that they could never forget. But, this moment. Eddie wanted to capture this moment with his eyes. 

Last night was the greatest night of his life, no question. Finally, they confessed to the feelings they always felt, sharing their first kiss. Eventually, what turned into a fierce make-out session transformed into storming the bedroom, ripping off their clothes, and making love. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh at how lucky they were not to be in one of those hotels with paper-thin walls. Instead, they were home. Home.

Eddie kissed his hand to get his attention. Moaning, Richie smiled, holding Eddie tighter. “Rise and shine, honey.”

“I’ve been upgraded to ‘honey’?” Richie smiled tenderly, kissing his shoulders. Oh, Eddie loved that. Richie’s lips were so soft. He felt fireworks explode when he kissed the spot where the stitches were. Or as Richie called it, ‘his strength.’

Sharing a kiss, Eddie turned to face Richie, touching his forehead with his. “How do you feel?”

“You were like a feral mongoose,” Richie teased him, brushing a strange of his hair out of the way so he could kiss his forehead. Sighing in contentment, Eddie wrapped his arm around Richie’s torso, closing his eyes, enjoying the moment that he craved for months. Finally, they were a couple. This. This was love. “How do you feel, Eds?”

“Splendid.” Eddie kissed his nose, curling his fingers through his thick soft hair. “I kinda don’t want to get up.”

“Well, it is a Sunday,” Richie pointed out, winking. “Did you know that you look hot naked in the sunlight?”

Snuggling together, the lovers enjoyed the rest of this tender moment. Together never sounded so wonderful until now.


End file.
